13th Doctor (the Man Beyond Time)
The incarnation of the Doctor featured in the Man Beyond Time. History Post-Regeneration Personality After developing an 'older' personality in his 12th incarnation, his youthful behaviour has come to the surface in his 13th, and he's incredibly energetic and always excited to go on adventures and save people. Much of the time, his attention span is incredibly short, leading to mistakes from time to time as a result. He does still have some of his more mature traits, often stepping back to analyse situations before rushing in, and has a no-nonsense policy when it comes to injustices. He is mostly able to hold back his anger, and remain calm, but when he loses control, he becomes almost monstrous. He is also incredibly protective of Clarke, having lost several companions in his previous incarnation, and as a result he became emotionally invested very quickly. This sometimes leads to him relying on her more than he should for guidance, even though she is inexperienced at the 'saving the universe' gig. Appearance This incarnation of the Doctor looks like a human in his late-20s. He has brown hair, neatly styled in a metro-like way, as part of his youthful persona. He has vibrant blue eyes, and thick eyebrows. He has a tendency to forget to shave, and so it's not uncommon for him to have scruffy stubble. He also has a self-proclaimed 'frog mouth', which is wider than the average person's mouth. He primarily wears button-up shirts with beige or black chino trousers. He has several different shirts he alternates between, but primarily wears a rose pink shirt that has black stripes. Over the shirt, he almost always wears a navy pea coat, that has brown buttons and stitching. When not wearing his coat, he rolls up the sleeves of whatever shirt he's wearing (although they have a tendency to unroll without him noticing). TARDIS See main article: The Doctor's TARDIS Sonic Screwdriver After his sonic screwdriver was destroyed by a burst of psychic energy, the TARDIS created a new one for him. It has a black handle, with two metal strips on either side of where it is held. It has a dark blue mid-section, with raised, elongated lights, that change colour depending on certain circumstances (for example, in normal use it is white, when transmitting signals it turns blue, etc.). Additionally, it has golden bands in-between each of its sections. The transmitter that emits the sonic sounds and other functions of the screwdriver has become a red, crystalline construct at the tip. Functions * Psychic activation (can be activated simply by holding it and thinking about the function they want to use), encoded so that only people the Doctor permits can use it. * Manipulating lock mechanisms (unless deadlock sealed) * Lamp (lights on mid-section can shine incredibly bright, for use in dark environments) * A wide array of scans (such as for lifeforms, radiation, molecular composition, etc.) * Amplifying signals * Sending basic signals, such as a generic distress call, or information about its current location * Summoning the TARDIS (through both time and space) * Connected to Mr Smart. This allows the sonic screwdriver to track Mr Smart, and vice versa. Additionally, Mr Smart can process readings from scans done by the sonic screwdriver. Trivia * I have nothing against Jodie Whittaker, I just needed a good jumping-on point in Doctor Who continuity to diverge from and create my own incarnation, and the 12th Doctor's regeneration was a convenient point to split off from. * He has an English "West Country" accent.Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:The Man Beyond Time Category:Males